Budding Love
by DroidLOVE
Summary: Gokudera finds out the Tsuna has been taken hostage and he doesn't hesitate to rescue his boss. But his love for the tenth has taken the situation to a whole new level... A 5927 fic... obviously XD


**This is my very first completed story. I've never written a yaoi before *laughs nervously* but I hope it's good. :D Please no comments on the lame-tastic name. =3= It's just your typical 5927 fic. :P**

**WARNINGS: This IS a _yaoi_. Meaning, if you aren't okay with two dudes having sex and doing other hot stuff, then this isn't the place for you. u.u For others, please enjoy. ^^**

"What?" Gokudera exclaimed at what the baby that stood before him said.

"Tsuna has most likely been taken hostage." Reborn repeated, sighing.

In one swift movement, Gokudera had Reborn's suit clutched tight in his hands and lifted the baby high off the ground. "What the hell do you mean Tsuna was taken?" Gokudera didn't want to believe it.

Reborn sighed again and lowered his head. It was then that Gokudera wondered why he was taking his anger and frustration out on Reborn. It was himself that he couldn't forgive. How could he have let the enemy get their hands on the boss? How could he ever forgive himself if something happened to Tsuna?

"G-Gokudera…" Yamamoto said with a worried expression.

"Tsk" Gokudera set the baby down and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Outside of Tsuna's room he rested his head in his palms and sighed, calming his self.

"I'm not even fit to even be boss's right hand man…" he admitted, hurt, frustrated, and worried. Silently he left Tsuna's house.

Reborn smoothed his suit and looked up at Yamamoto. "As I told you, I believe the enemy's hideout lies somewhere in Namimori forest." Yamamoto nodded. "It would've been best if you and Gokudera teamed up to find the hideout but…"

"I've got it. I can go find Tsuna." Yamamoto said with a smile. "No problem. Maybe when me and Tsuna come back," he nodded towards the door. "Mr. Hothead would've cooled himself." He said laughing.

Reborn nodded. Just then his stomach rumbled loudly. "Well, the enemy shouldn't be a big problem. I'll leave it to you." Then he left the room anticipating Maman's cooking Yamamoto supposed.

Yamamoto sighed, much less cheerful than in Reborn's presence. "Well, let's get down to business. Can't keep Tsuna waiting." He said as he left the room.

Gokudera walked through Namimori forest, kicking up leaves and rocks as if sulking. He knew how childish he was being but what could he do. He felt as though he had failed the tenth.

Gokudera stopped in his tracks at a sudden thought. "I'll find the tenth on my own. I'll find him and bring him back. I'll show him that I can be worthy of being his right hand man. I have to."

He spit his cigarette onto the ground, stomped it out and picked up his pace. He ran through Namimori forest in search of what could possibly be the enemy's hideout. "I'm coming, Tenth!" He thought as he ground his teeth and searched.

Quickly night fell, darkening the forest to black.

"Darn." Yamamoto exclaimed as he searched through the dark forest. "I can't see a thing." He furrowed his eyebrows, knowing it was close to impossible to find Tsuna in this darkness. As much as he hated to, he had to give up until morning.

Retracing his steps, he made his way out of the forest.

Meanwhile, Gokudera searched almost every part of the forest although he could see very little of what was in front of him. But he was determined to find the tenth. After all, not only was he feeling at fault for the whole situation, he was also genuinely worried for the tenth. "No matter what" he thought. "I have to find Juudaime."

Just then, Gokudera lost his footing and fell onto the forest ground. With a groan he propped himself up. Then he noticed just what he had tripped on. Under him was what looked like a wooden door leading underground. He knew that had to be the hideout.

Without a second thought, Gokudera stood and pulled out two dynamites, tossing them at the old wooden door easily making a way in.

Effortlessly he slipped into the opening. There were steps. He couldn't tell just how far down it went because of the darkness so he just walked. Soon he had reached the bottom, and he lit his lighter to get a look at the place. There was a hall of doors lined up as far as he could see.

Gokudera stiffened at the sound of voices coming from one of the doors on his left. He listened but couldn't catch much of what the men were saying.

"Sounds like…" he thought as he listened "two…three, maybe four men in there." He tightened his fist. "I can take them on."

Then without another thought he tossed a dynamite at the door and blew it open. His eye caught Tsuna's, tied up in the corner of the room. Anger boiled up in him. So much that he was shaking. "How dare they?" was all he thought before he barged in attacking the now oncoming men before they had a chance to assault the intruder.

Tsuna watched wide-eyed and unable to say a thing because of the cloth tied tight around his mouth.

"Hang tight, Juudaime!" he said as he took down the first foe. Then the second, then the third. He was so angry at the thought of what they did to his boss that he unleashed power he never thought he had.

He had done it. All of the men were immobilized, hurt on the ground. Gokudera wasted no time and rushed over to Tsuna. Hastily he began to untie Tsuna, but the underground hideout couldn't withstand the blows from Gokudera's dynamite.

Gravel started to fall from the ceiling and he knew the whole room was going to cave in any minute. "Damn." He cursed under his breath. Being the only thing he could do, he grabbed Tsuna and quickly retreated trying his best to get the boss to the safety grounds of Namimori forest.

Finally reaching the top, he saw the whole hideout caving in. He set the tenth down and panted trying to catch his breath before hastily untying Tsuna.

"Thanks goodness, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna exclaimed as soon Gokudera took the cloth off from around his mouth. "You were so cool back th-"

He was cut off by Gokudera bowing deeply in front of his boss. "I-I'm so sorry I let this happen, Juudaime!" he cried to the ground.

Tsuna moved over to Gokudera and put his hand on his shoulder. Gokudera looked up. "You saved me, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said grinning. "There's nothing to be sorry for. It's my fault. I couldn't do anything. I was scared. Well... I guess I'm called No-Good Tsuna for a reason, huh?" he said laughing half-heartedly as he looked away.

Gokudera hated when Tsuna referred to himself as that. "T-That's not true…" he mumbled.

Tsuna looked over at Gokudera. "What was that?"

"I don't think you're no good, boss." He repeated louder. Tsuna blushed.

"W-well if you say s-"

"No! It's true!" Gokudera said jumping up and grabbing Tsuna. And he believed it to be so. Not only did Gokudera respect Tsuna as the Tenth Vongola Boss, but he also felt something for him that he's never felt for anybody else.

Tsuna stared wide-eyed at Gokudera . "T-thanks. Yamamoto said something similar a while back too when I said I was no good."

Gokudera's heart throbbed at the mere mention of Yamamoto. He hated being compared to the baseball nut more than anything. He felt as though he had to compete over everything with him when it came to Tsuna. But he had decided just then that he would not lose to Yamamoto when it came to this matter. He decided to tell Tsuna. His true feeling that is.

"Well I think we should be getting back now that I'm safe…" Tsuna began as he stood to head back.

Gokudera jumped up. "Wait." He said, stopping Tsuna. He had to tell him. "Either now or never" he thought. He had played the scene over again in his head and it was much too embarrassing. He ran his hands through his hair, wondering how he would do this. Tsuna waited with a questioning look.

He looked up at Tsuna. He decided he would do it this way. They were standing close enough as Gokudera hesitantly drew closer, and took Tsuna by the shoulders.

"I-I like you, Juudaime!"

Tsuna looked up at Gokudera, shocked. "I… like you too, Gokudera-kun…"

Gokudera shook his head. "No, I mean… I'm _in love_ with you." He looked Tsuna dead in the eye to let him know how serious he was.

Tsuna looked away. "G-Gokudera…-kun…"

At that moment Gokudera couldn't stand it. He never intended to do anything by force, but he drew Tsuna closer and stole his lips. Tsuna was shocked at Gokudera's actions but surprisingly didn't pull away.

Gokudera stopped as they were both out of breath. "Gokude-…" Tsuna took a half step back but clumsily tripped on a tree branch. "Ouchh~" Tsuna rubbed his head as he lye on the ground.

Gokudera had him pinned to the ground as he laughed a little. "Are you alright, Juudaime?" Tsuna nodded. Without hesitating, he continued the kiss, going deeper with it.

"Nnn…" Tsuna moaned.

Gokudera finally pulled back and they were both breathing heavily. Tsuna turned his head away.

"I…I'm sorry, Juudaime." Gokudera said shaking his head as he let go of Tsuna and began to stand. It was then that he felt the unmistakable bulge in Tsuna's jeans. "Juudaime…!"

Tsuna's head was still turned away and he was glad that the forest was dark enough to hide his blushing face from Gokudera.

Gokudera thought for a second before he reached down. He hesitantly unzipped Tsuna's pants. Tsuna pushed him back, shocked. "G-G-Gokudera-kun! I-I can…"

Despite Tsuna's pleading, Gokudera took Tsuna's throbbing erection into his hands and began caressing it. "Don't worry, Juudaime…"

Tsuna moaned loudly before clasping his mouth with both his hands, embarrassed. Gokudera reached up and pulled Tsuna's hands away from his mouth. He wanted to hear him. He wanted to hear his voice. Gokudera began skillfully licking Tsuna's cock causing him to moan loudly.

"G…Gokudera-kun…!" Tsuna cried out between labored breathing, before coming all over Gokudera's hands. Gokudera smirked and licked ever bit of cum off of his fingers before continuing.

He slid Tsuna's shirt up, exposing his chest. Gokudera leaned down and began licking and sucking Tsuna's nipples. In response Tsuna shuddered and cried out. His voice only turned Gokudera on even more, if that was possible.

He rose, slid Tsuna's pants off, and spread his legs.

"Gokudera-kun…?" Gokudera posited himself between Tsuna's legs and began fondling Tsuna's tight hole with his tongue. "G-Gokudera-kun! D-Don't… not there."

"It'll feel good in a moment. I promise." Gokudera slowly inserted first one, then two fingers into Tsuna's hole. Tsuna gasped.

He began exploring Tsuna's hole with his fingers, stretching and loosening it. Gokudera then moved up to three fingers, causing pain to fill Tsuna. "It… it hurts." He moaned.

Gokudera removed his fingers as he reached up to kiss Tsuna once before unzipping his own pants. He positioned himself behind Tsuna and pressed his member against Tsuna's hole. He bent down and whispered, "This might hurt a little, Juudaime…" Slowly he slid into him causing Tsuna to cry out in agony.

Tsuna grasped onto Gokudera for support as Gokudera began slowly and carefully thrusting into him. Tsuna's moans began to turn into moans of pleasure as Gokudera continued thrusting, hitting Tsuna's prostate each time.

"Ah~ Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna moaned as the picked up their pace.

Just as they both were about to climax, Gokudera bent down to Tsuna's ear. "I love you, Juudaime." He whispered, breathlessly.

"I… love you too, Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna managed to make out between moans.

Gokudera was shocked at his words and at the same time he felt himself reach his limit. "Let's…come together, Juudaime." Tsuna nodded and Gokudera thrust a few more. They both came at the same time, yelling out each other's names.

Exhausted, Gokudera pulled out but Tsuna still held tightly onto him.

"Juudai-" Tsuna reached up and kissed Gokudera midsentence. He grinned up at Gokudera before sitting up.

"We should be getting back." Tsuna said still smiling, but blushing deeply.

"A-ah. Right!" Gokudera said as he stood and zipped his pants. He allowed Tsuna to get dressed before they started to head back in the direction he first came from.

They walked back in silence, but hand in hand. Again, they were thankful that Namimori forest was dark enough to hide their blushing faces.

Upon reaching Tsuna's house, they noticed that all of the lights were off in his house.

"Everybody's probably asleep. Y-you should head home, Gokudera-kun. Reborn'll inform everyone of my safe return tomorrow morning."

"Alright." Gokudera nodded before reaching down to kiss Tsuna one last time. "I love you, Juudaime..." he repeated for the third time that night.

Tsuna blushed deeply. "I-I…Good night, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna blurted before heading into his house.

Gokudera laughed a little. "Good night… Juudaime." He whispered into the night as he began heading home.

**Ah, well that's the end. Thanks for reading and I really hope you enjoyed it. ^^;; Feedback, please~?**


End file.
